SIDA
by Athena-Saori
Summary: OS. Sakura apprend une horrible nouvelle.


Salut à tous. Pour une fois, j'ai écrit cette histoire toute seule, pas besoin de ma soeur. Je l'ai écrite seule car elle est très personnelle…c'est mon histoire. Je ne l'ai pas écrite pour me faire plaindre ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, c'est pas mon style. C'est juste qu'écrire m'aide à aller mieux et donc cela m'a permis d'exorciser mes démons.

Bon, assez de blabla.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ma vie était paisible.

Peut-on l'appeler comme ça ? Oui, je pense que paisible est un bon mot. La vie d'une jeune femme de 20 ans avec ses hauts et ses bas.

Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne la nouvelle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise ces quatre lettres qui allaient sceller mon destin :

**SIDA**

Syndrome d'Immuno-Déficience Acquise.

Cette maladie qui allait lentement m'arracher à la vie.

Je ne fondis pas en larme, je ne tombais pas dans les pommes. Mes yeux restaient étonnamment secs tandis que je tentais de digérer cette nouvelle.

Le choc passé, je pensais appeler ma famille et ma meilleure amie. Puis je changeais d'avis.

La première chose à faire : appeler le connard qui m'avait refilé cette saloperie.

Je tombais sur son répondeur, il devait travailler. Ou alors il ne voulait pas répondre. Je laissais un message :

- " On a un problème. Il faut que je te vois, c'est urgent. Appelle moi dès que tu as ce message, ou fais moi sonner ou ce que tu veux mais je dois te voir aujourd'hui. Je pars tout de suite."

Parce qu'en plus ce con a déménagé, il habite a plus d'une heure de chez moi.

Je m'arrêtais au bureau de tabac, acheter 2 paquets de cigarette. J'avais arrêté depuis deux mois mais j'allais en avoir besoin. Je montais en voiture et partie.

Dix minutes plus tard mon téléphone sonnait : Tomoyo, ma meilleure amie, je préférais ne pas répondre. Peu après, un autre appel, de mon répondeur cette fois.

- "Saki, c'est Tomoyo. Eriol vient de m'appeler, il m'a dit que tu voulais le voir et que ça avait l'air urgent. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu sais bien qu'il vaut mieux éviter de vous voir. Tu sais que si tu vas pas bien je suis là. Et puis, excuse-moi, mais si tu te tourne encore vers lui quand tu vas pas bien c'est que t'as peut-être encore des sentiments pour lui…Enfin…Rappelle-moi avant de faire une connerie."

Ma petite Tomoyo, t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui.

Et ce connard, il appelle Tomi au lieu de m'appeler moi. Mais bien sûr, ses sentiments pour elle sont beaucoup plus grands que tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir pour moi.

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier alors que cela fait plus d'un an.

Tomoyo me l'avait présenté, c'était un ami à elle. Il avait flashé sur moi. Deux semaines après on était ensemble. Tout se passait bien. Moi j'étais déjà amoureuse et lui s'attachait de plus en plus à moi, je le sentais. Et puis un jour, son ex l'a rappellé, elle voulait lui parler. Est arrivé ce qui devait arriver, il m'a trompé.

Quand j'ai appris la vérité, j'ai été anéantie. Le premier homme que j'avais aimé, le premier avec qui j'avais couché m'avait trompé. Je n'avais pas été assez bien, je n'avais pas suffit pour le retenir.

Le temps a passé, il a finalement rompu avec elle aussi.

Comme il faisait partie de mon cercle d'amis, je le voyais assez souvent, l'ignorant autant que possible. Mais il y eut un jour où je réalisais que cela créait une mauvaise ambiance et où la rancœur que je lui vouais me faisait mal. J'avais donc décidé de lui parler. Comme je le lui dis, j'avais besoin de pardonner, et pour pardonner j'avais besoin de comprendre et de savoir. Nous avons passé une heure à discuter, il a répondu à toutes mes questions sans mentir. C'est là que j'ai appris qu'il n'était plus avec son ex mais avec une femme mariée de son boulot !!! C'est là que je réalisais ses mensonges et ses tromperies.

Lorsqu'il parti, je ne peux pas dire que j'allais mieux. Mais au moins j'avais mes réponses. Celles qui ont déjà été trompées connaissent ce besoin de savoir, même si ça fait mal.

Le lendemain il m'envoyait un message, me disant que j'étais une fille super et qu'il avait été con.

Je me mis à pleurer, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. S'en suivi une suite de message ou je tentais de le rejeter alors que je savais très bien que mon cœur hurlait OUI. De plus ; il savait trouver les mots justes pour me toucher et faire tomber les barrières, mes barrières. (Méfiez-vous les filles, ils trouvent toujours les mots justes.) Il me promettait de tout faire pour que je ne souffre plus, et moi, quelle conne, je l'ai cru.

Nous sommes restés ensemble deux mois. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été difficiles, je n'arrivais plus à lui faire confiance et je devenais donc insupportable. Et puis arriva ce jour où il me dit qu'il m'appréciait, mais pas plus. (nda : ce sont ses mots je vous jure !) Et moi qui crevais d'amour pour lui, qui avais pardonné ce que je pensais impardonnable, j'étais prise pour une conne… Une fois de plus.

Mais cette fois-ci nous sommes restés en bons termes. Même quand j'appris qu'à peine un mois après notre séparation il avait une copine, je le pris étonnamment bien. Et puis ils se sont séparés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'était une période où on ne se voyait plus trop. Et lors d'une soirée entre amis, j'ai découvert ce qu'il tentait de cacher ce qui pourtant était visible aux yeux de tous : il était amoureux de Tomoyo. Amoureux de ma meilleure amie.

Oui, ils avaient toujours été en bons termes, mais elle ne le considérait que comme un ami. Un très bon ami, certes, mais juste un ami.

A ce moment là je me sentis vide. Il ne m'épargnerait donc rien ?

Ca ne lui avait pas suffit de me mettre à terre, il fallait en plus qu'il m'enfonce.

Peu après, voyant qu'il n'aurait jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié de la part de Tomoyo, il était parti s'installer ailleurs.

Entre-temps, moi j'avais rencontré Shaolan. Un jeune homme adorable et qui m'aimait telle que j'étais. Oui il m'aimait, il ne me l'avait jamais dit mais je le savais, je le sentais.

Aussi, pour être sûre, je m'étais enfin décidée à faire le test. Et la sentence était tombée :

**SIDA – Séropositive**.

N'ayant encore jamais couché avec Shaolan, je ne me posais pas de questions.

Après avoir détruit mon cœur, Eriol avait détruit ma vie.

En repensant à tout cela, je ne réalisais pas immédiatement que les larmes coulaient abondamment. Je m'arrêtais sur le côté de la route, séchais mes larmes et appelais Eriol. Cette fois il décrocha.

- "Oui ?"

- "Il faut que je te parle."

- "Tu peux pas me le dire par téléphone ?"

- "Non… Non je ne crois pas."

- "…"

- "J'arrive dans vingt minutes."

- "Très bien, on se retrouve au café dans le centre ville."

- "OK."

Je raccrochais et repris la route.

Arrivée au café, il était déjà là, assis en terrasse. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, parfait.

Je m'assis en face de lui et le regardais longuement. Il prit son air ennuyé qu'il sait si bien faire quand il me regarde, à croire que c'est moi qui lui pourri la vie !

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

- "J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, pour nous deux."

Il sembla paniqué.

- "Tu es enceinte ?"

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- "Non. Et même si c'était le cas il ne pourrait pas être de toi, on est plus ensemble depuis plus de six mois."

- "Ah !...Alors quoi ?"

- "J'ai le Sida."

Il sembla surpris puis se décomposa.

- "Tu…"

- "Oui. Et comme tu es le seul avec qui j'ai couché, cela ne peut venir que de toi.

S'en suivit un long silence où nous nous sommes dévisagés. Finalement j'eu un faible sourire.

- "Tu trouve ça drôle ?"

- "Quelle ironie non ? Quand j'ai appris que tu étais amoureux de Tomoyo je me suis dit que tu ne pourrais pas me faire plus de mal !"

J'eu un rire sans joie.

- "Au fait, ne compte pas sur Tomoyo pour compatir et sortir avec toi par pitié, elle est très bien avec Kurogane. Maintenant tu m'excuses, mais j'ai des choses à faire."

Je commençais à me lever quand il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

- "Moi je sais déjà. Toi, tu devrais essayer de déterminer laquelle a pu te refiler ça. Et appeler tes ex."

Je commençais à partir puis revint vers lui.

- "Je te demande juste un service. Vu que je vais mourir à cause de toi je suppose que tu me dois bien ça.

Il me regarda mais semblait totalement déconnecté. Je le comprenais.

- "Je te demanderais de bien vouloir attendre demain avant de le dire à Tomoyo et à nos amis. D'accord ?

Il ne répondit rien.

- "Eriol ?

- "Oui, je…OK, j'attendrais demain."

- "Adieu Eriol."

Et je partis.

Le retour chez moi se passa dans les larmes. Je m'arrêtais chez mon père. Il n'était pas chez lui, sans doute en train de faire des fouilles dans je ne sais quel pays. J'allais ensuite chez moi.

Lorsque je regardais mon portable, j'avais plus de 20 appels de Tomoyo.

Elle devait bien se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer ça. Je n'avais parlé de ce test à personne.

Je débranchais mon téléphone fixe, éteignais mon portable et allais sur mon lit.

Je relisais cette lettre, annonciatrice de mort.

**SEROPOSITIVE**

Ce mot tournait en boucle dans ma tête, occultant toute autre pensé rationnelle.

Je pris les anti-dépresseurs que j'avais récupérés chez mon père. Quand Toya puis moi avions quitté la maison, mon père avait fait une dépression. Il était en voie de guérison à présent et remontait lentement la pente. Le tube était aux trois quart plein. Je l'avalais entièrement puis me couchais.

- "Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vivre avec ça. Pardonnez-moi. Papa, Toya, mes amis, Shaolan, pardon. Mais je ne veux pas m'éteindre à petit feu. Je vous aime."

Je m'endormis pour ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tomoyo arrivait chez moi, elle avait le double des clés et entra donc.

Les voisins alertés par ses cris appelèrent la police.

Arrivés sur les lieux, ils nous découvrirent, moi morte, et elle prostrée dans un coin de ma chambre.

Un policier s'approcha d'elle.

- "Mademoiselle, savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

- "Elle…Elle s'est suicidée."

Elle montra la lettre qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- "Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait le Sida."

o0o0o0o0 Quelques jours plus tard 0o0o0o0o

Tous mes amis et ma famille sont réunis. J'ai été incinérée il y a vingt minutes. Shaolan qui d'habitude cache si bien ses émotions pleure dans un coin. Yamazaki va le voir. Pas loin, Kurogane serre Tomoyo dans ses bras.

- "Et …Et Eriol ?" Demande-t-elle.

- "Il ne viendra pas." Lui répond Kurogane.

- "Il n'a pas intérêt." Dit Shaolan avec rage.

Un peu plus loin pourtant, caché par des arbres, Eriol est là.

- "Pardonnes-moi Sakura. Pardonnez-moi tous.

Il tourne les talons puis s'en va.

Tomoyo, elle, entraîne Shaolan à l'écart.

- "Ne t'en veux pas. Et ne croit pas qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, cela n'a rien à voir. Nous avions déjà parlé de ça il y a longtemps. Elle me l'avait dit. Si un jour elle apprenait qu'elle avait le Sida elle se tuerait. Peu importe tout le reste. C'est pour nous protéger qu'elle a fait ça."

- "Mais enfin, le Sida ne se transmet pas comme un rhume."

- "Elle le savait, mais elle avait fait son choix."

- "Ca va etre tellement dur sans elle."

- "Mais elle est toujours avec nous. Elle veille sur nous."

Shaolan eu un léger sourire.

- "Tu as raison."

En effet, il sentait ma présence autour de lui. Je veillais sur eux. Et je les protègerais toujours.

* * *

Cette fic a été écrite pendant que j'attendais les résultats du test, j'avais essayé d'imaginer quelle aurait été ma réaction s'il avait été positif. Je vous rassure tout de suite, mon résultat était négatif. Je suis en pleine santé !!!

Et je tiens à préciser qu'on peut vivre en étant séropositif. Pour moi le suicide n'est en rien une solution mais je voulais retranscrire mes émotions et je dois dire que pendant que j'attendais les résultats je voyais tout en noir !!!


End file.
